


Futile

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark, Episode Related, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adria is determined to remain victorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place around the events of the season 10 episode of “The Quest: Part 2” and was originally posted in January 2007. It was also written before the official airing of the episode "The Shroud" so it contains speculations that occurred in my mind before the episode actually aired.

**Adria’s POV**

I have been patiently waiting for Doctor Jackson to surrender to the knowledge he holds within him. He has resisted my every attempt to probe, and has told me repeatedly that he has lost the knowledge. I know it is a feeble attempt to resist me, to deny me access to what I seek, to deny me access to the vast knowledge now contained within his primitive mind. 

I grow tired of waiting, tired of his stubbornness, tired of his many attempts to thwart me. He is not a man who is easily intimidated. I knew he was of strong mind, but still I misjudged him in my efforts to defeat him. He has proven to be a worthy adversary, and I relish the thought of conquering him. 

I know he holds the knowledge that he denies, for each time I visit him he is weaker, much easier to distract, much easier to control and much easier to confuse. I see him struggling to maintain his hold on the knowledge now stored in his mind and find myself wondering why he fights, why he refuses to surrender and grant me access to it. He is a very determined man, a very infuriating man who is extremely adamant in his denial. 

When I return I find that he is resting. He is deeply asleep and as I lower before him prepared to put him through another barrage of questions he opens his mouth and begins to speak. He speaks softly, but I can hear his words clearly. He is no longer speaking his own language. Now, now he speaks the language of the Ancient ones. 

His mind is failing. His thoughts dangle before him and vanish never to be retrieved again, and soon his body will shut down along with his mind. If that happens then all the knowledge he has fought to hold onto will also become lost. There is only one thing left to do, one thing that will ensure he will remain alive, one thing that will ensure the knowledge is not lost with him. There is one final thing I must do that will ensure Doctor Jackson will always serve and obey me.

 

** The End **


End file.
